Work and other things
by itsLizz
Summary: Lemon. Hermione and Ginny found other ways to entertain themselves when Lucius Malfoy crosses their way. Lucius/Hermione/Ginny


**Hello, lovelies :)**

**So this is pure smut. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Lucius, Hermione and Ginny don't belong to me - sad but true **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft touching of the lips and eager fingers exploring each other's body, Ginny and Hermione held each other tight.

This was far from the sloppy kisses and inexperienced finger those two got out of the relationships with their famous lovers. Both Harry and Ron weren't able to satisfy the needs of their girlfriends.

After weeks of unsatisfying sex the two now grown women searched for other ways…

And so it came to the two of them standing in a dark corner of the ministry of magic with Hermione pressed against the cold wall. Her back would be bruised by tomorrow but she didn't care when she felt Ginny's eager finger finding their way up her skirt and into her knickers. She touched Hermione's clit briefly before travelling along her folds. A soft moan escaped Hermione as she tried to push herself onto Ginny's fingers and a whimper made its way past her lips as one finger finally entered her. Hermione's hips buckled as she silently begged for friction.

Both were trapped in a cloud of feelings. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air.

Ginny was about to insert a second finger into Hermione, her juices running down her thighs as they were suddenly interrupted by a low chuckle.

"Tsk, tsk, what do we have here?"

"Malfoy.", hissed Ginny while both tried to adjust their clothes and cover up what just had happened. To no use.

Lucius Malfoy brushed his hair back with one in leather clothed hand und walked closer. His family had gained a lot of reputation back after the war. Lucius even got his job at the ministry back, the reason he disturbed the two lovers in this intimate situation.

"Misses Weasley and Misses Potter leaned against the wall fingering each other. What would your dear husbands say if they found out about this? That would be a shame."

Lucius Malfoy himself obviously felt no shame when giving them elevator-eyes. He took the appearance of the women in and told himself to remember every little detail from Hermione's flushed cheeks to her skirt that let less to imagine than it should. To remember Ginny's open blouse and to remember what he had seen only seconds ago.

"What a shame that would be." he said while coming closer. He stopped only when Ginny could feel his breath on her cheek.

A moan escaped Hermione as his scent, rich and masculine, reached her nostrils. He didn't hide his smirk as he leaned down to Ginny

His hand ghosted down her neck and stopped at her collarbone.

"We shouldn't let them find out then." stated Ginny putting her hand on his chest slowly travelling down.

"I see we understand each other." was the last thing said before the lips of Ginny and Lucius crashed together in a passionate kiss. It was a fight for dominance which Lucius soon enough won and Ginny was glad to submit to him.

Hermione watched the scene before her and her eyes widened in surprise and turned dark with lust.

As their kiss grew more passionate Ginny opened her lips and Lucius conquered her mouth, stroking her tongue with his. His hands moved to her hips pressed them against his erection. Ginny groaned in anticipation; her cunt was arching for him.

Rubbing herself against Lucius she tried to show him that she wanted more.

He complied, pushing her legs apart with his knees and putting one around his hip; stretching her for him.

Lucius tore her soaked underwear apart to find her dripping wet for him. Ginny rubbed herself against him again; coating his expensive trousers in her juices; he didn't care.

And then the sound of metal against metal followed. A zipper. He pulled his engorged cock out and dragged it along Ginny's folds spreading the moisture all over her needy cunt.

Precum was already leaking from his cock as he thrust himself into her in one motion.

A gasp escaped Ginny as she was pushed against the way by the force of his thrusts. She clenched her walls tight trying to stop him but Lucius pulled back, making Ginny moan at his absence. He had stretched her to the point where pain and pleasure become once and the time seems to stop, she wanted that feeling back.

Ginny almost screamed when Lucius entered her again. He thrust inside her fast and hard, hitting her sweet spot nearly every time.

It didn't take long till both of them were close and as Ginny finally came, clenching around him, he bit down on her neck, marking her as his and shooting his hot seed deep inside her.

The after waves of their climax made them feel dizzy and Lucius braced himself against the wall while Ginny help herself up on his shoulders.

Lucius took a step back and looked at the woman in front of him. Her cheeks were red and her breath came out in short pants. A mixture of his and her cum was dripping down her legs; he smirked; and then turned to Hermione. She had watched the scene before her with widened eyes, her juices were running down her thighs. Her breaths came in short pants as she ran her fingers inside her, in and out, faster and faster. Her thumb drew circles on her clit firmly pushing her closer to the edge.

"Days at work could definitly be interesting" thought Lucius Malfoy as he walked down the hallway his mind already on other matters.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
